Delusions of Grandeur
by kejce
Summary: A side-shot written by invitation for Katmom's Immersion. Lauren and Jessica start their junior year with a new object of interest - Edward.


**Disclaimer: **I do nto own Twilight, nor is Immersion mine. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Katmom wrote Immersion.

**A/N: **I know I said I would have the BSM update up this week and I apologize for it being late. I'm working on a couple of one-shots. This is one of them.

I have the privilege of being asked by Katmom to write an outtake for her story **Immersion** (http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5434313/1/Immersion). LJ Summers did a fantastic job writing about Edward and Sandi's kiss in **I Kissed Edward Masen **(http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5489641/1/). You should definitely go read it. I decided I wanted to tackle Edward being assaulted by Lauren and Jessica in the beginning of the year. I only hope I did some justice to Katmom's characters.

Kathie, I adore you and I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Jessica, this is going to be the best year ever. We're the most popular girls in the school and we're juniors. One of us is sure to be prom queen. This year is going to totally rock," I said as I checked my hair in the rearview mirror of my red Honda CR-X del Sol.

It was an older car, but it had been well taken care of. It looked brand new. The minute I saw it, I knew it was the one I wanted. I always get what I want. With my parents, I only had to use my big eyes and pout slightly and they were putty in my hands. Boys were even easier to control - a shake of my hips, a promise to suck them off in the janitor's closet or a romp behind the bleachers and they came running.

Pulling into an empty spot, I flipped the sun shade down to access the mirror and checked my make-up. My blond hair was styled perfectly and set off my blue eyes. My nails were expertly manicured and the time spent at the tanning booth only enhanced my skin, giving it a beautiful sun-kissed glow.

Shifting in my seat, I set my red heels down on the pavement after opening my door and stood. I took the time to adjust my clothing slightly, pulling my skirt up a little and dropping the strap of the tank top I was wearing. It was a little cool to be wearing a mini and tank, but the clothes got me the attention I deserved. Everyone, especially the boys, watched me everywhere I went.

I loved the ensemble I was wearing. The red heels matched the tank top exactly and the black leather skirt matched the jacket I slung over my shoulder. Sliding my tube of lipstick and compact from my purse, I waited patiently and retouched my lips. I was a fan of red. The shade on my lips matched my crimson nails. I was a siren.

It didn't take long before Eric Yorkie sauntered up to me. Honestly I was surprised he found the courage. He's one of those skinny boys with bad acne. I don't know why he thought he had a chance with me. He was friends with Mike Newton, who Jessica was always trying to get to ask her out, so I had to play nice with him.

"Lauren, may I carry your books to class?" he asked in that sniveling, whining voice of his. It grated on my nerves. I shot Jess a "you so owe me" look and reached into my car. I pulled my red bag from it and handed it over, careful not to make contact with his hand.

"Thanks, Eric," I replied all bubbly and sweet. It was the easiest act in the book. There was no way I was going to sleep with him. I had higher standards, but it didn't hurt to make him think I might. Besides, if ingratiating myself to Eric helped Jess land Mike, maybe she would get over her infatuation and I could just tell Eric what I really thought of his nasty ass.

Walking down the halls, my heels clicking to announce my presence, I flirted with the potential lays in the school. Granted, I had already slept with half the junior and senior class and the chances for new encounters were slim, but you never knew who might have changed enough to actually be in my social stratosphere. There were few boys here who actually measured up to my level of cool. Besides, these boys were just test runs for college.

I had spent the best summer in California lying out on the beach and had had a few encounters with some college boys. Spending time with my aunt had been the best idea I had talked my parents into yet. I fully intended to earn my MRS degree while at college. I'd major in something easy like History or English. It wouldn't be hard to earn a degree with either of those majors. Meanwhile, I'd join a sorority and find a boyfriend who would be worthy of me. Someone who was majoring in pre-law or pre-med. Preferably someone who came from money. That would be my ticket to everything I desired in life.

As I placed my books into my locker, I turned to the left and noticed who I thought was a new student. He had copper colored hair with blond highlights and his physique was beautiful. I straightened my skirt, grabbed my books for my first class, and hung my jacket in my locker. I had a plan in place.

Heading over to introduce myself, I smiled. No one else was around him. I could claim him as mine and no one could say otherwise. This was starting out as a wonderful year. I leaned against the lockers nearest his.

"Hi," I said as he turned toward me. My eyes widened as I took in the familiar face and green eyes of one of the "Nerd Herd." My jaw dropped and it took me all of a moment to recover. Giving Edward one of my signature seductive smiles, I placed my hand on his arm.

"Edward," I drawled his name out. "How was your summer?" I didn't want to give him the idea that the only reason I was talking to him was because of his appearance. His family might not have the money I dreamed of having, but they were well connected and definitely had enough that he would keep me comfortable until we left for college. I could change my expectations slightly. I mean, I didn't have to have a mansion. A large house in an affluent suburb wouldn't be so bad. Plus, he was gorgeous now and I wanted him.

He squirmed slightly beneath my arm. "Hello, Lauren. It was nice, thank you for asking. Now, if you don't mind, Sandi needs me for something." His tone was slightly cold, but he was still very polite. I figured he was just upset he didn't have time to stay and talk to me. Stupid Sandi. It wouldn't be long until I made him mine.

I quickly raced to class and pulled my cell phone out to send Jess a quick text, "Omg! Did u c Edward Masen? He's a 10."

As I waited for her response, I opened my book to the correct page and pretended to pay attention to the boring science lecture. It didn't take long for the tiny screen on the outside of the phone to light up. I flipped it open.

"1 of us needs to nail that," read the reply. I snickered quietly in agreement. We both had gym next period and there would be plenty of time to strategize then. Being the first day, we'd be watching a video on sports safety. Boring. Jess and I had more important things to talk about.

Meeting her at my locker after class, I shoved my books into it and we headed off to gym.

"I wonder what he did over the summer. He really filled out," Jess rambled next to me. "He's so much cuter than he was last year. I can't wait to get him in the sack. I bet he's phenomenal." I chuckled as she continued to gush about our latest target. "I think we should both try to bag him individually and if that doesn't work, we'll launch a dual assault."

She nodded as we took our seats in the bleachers. Edward was in class with us and I noticed most of the girls in the room turned their attention to him. He walked in with one of his friends. Ben, I think the kid's name was.

Ugh! I so hoped I would not have to make friends with the people Edward hung around with. They were so...abnormal. Half of them did not know how to dress. They showed up at school in ratty jeans and oversized shirts. This wasn't the 90's people. Grunge went out of style over a decade ago and even when it was in style, it was hideous.

Once I had slept with Edward and he was willing to do whatever I wanted, I'd end his friendship with those losers. He wouldn't need them anyway.

I smiled but then gave Jess a pointed look as she whined, "Lauren, I don't want your leftovers again."

"Oh, I don't plan on sharing him, Jess. If I nab him, I just might stay faithful and keep him around," I grinned and imagined senior year with me on Edward's arm. This could be perfect. Jessica pouted and gave a nod of her head. "Besides, Jess, I know you want Mike. Speaking of Mike, I made nice with Eric this morning for you. Hopefully it'll score you some points with Mike."

Her face lit up and I knew I had done the right thing. Jess might be a little whiney and childish at times, but she was my best friend. Our mothers had been best friends growing up and we had spent so much time together because of that, it was only natural that we would have the same relationship they did. It worked in our favor. Whenever our mothers did anything, Jess and I were allowed to go with them. We took a cruise to Mexico together once and our mothers left Jess and I alone the entire cruise. We were allowed to do whatever we liked. The freedom was so nice. Our mothers weren't motherly, they were our best friends. Well, besides each other.

The girls in school were jealous of Jess and I. Not only were we allowed to do whatever we wanted, but we also were the hottest girls in school. It was no wonder the boys preferred the two of us over the other girls. Besides, I liked the way they made me feel. It was nice that my Mom was my best friend, but I knew she and Jess' mom talked about us behind our backs. I had overheard them once and the things they said weren't very nice.

At least the guys Jess and I slept with had good things to say about us. I couldn't wait to hear what Edward would have to say about me once I was through with him. I'd lick and suck and fuck him until he was screaming my name and telling me how much he loved me. Lost in the thoughts of riding him hard, I missed what Jess was saying to me.

"Lauren," she said as she poked my side. "I said, 'Thank you.' Where are you?"

Giggling, I leaned over and described the scene I had been imagining to Jess. A faint blush decorated her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. I wished Mike were in our gym class, seeing Jess like that would definitely help her bag him. I'd have to make a note to tell her a fantasy of mine in front of him. He'd be helpless to her charms after that.

Throughout the rest of that day, I made note of Edward's classes so I could show up randomly and ensure I was staying on his mind. Were I not wearing my favorite heels, I would have skipped out to my car that afternoon. Things were so looking fabulous for me this year.

The next morning, I woke up an hour early. I showered and shaved. Before dressing, I rubbed amber scented lotion on myself. It matched the scent of the shower gel I used. I sprayed my clothes with the fragrance mist and my body in the perfume. I made sure to hit all my pulse points to ensure it would last. I smelled fantastic. It was only a matter of time before Edward fell for me.

The night before, I had carefully picked out my clothes. Dark wash skinny jeans that clung to every curve of my body and a fuchsia, midriff sweater. Beneath the sweater I had a white button down on. The only buttons I had done up were beneath the sweater. Matching pink pumps completed my outfit. I threw my black leather jacket on, grabbed my bag, and headed out to pick Jess up.

Today was going to be the beginning of my relationship with Edward.

When we arrived, I slid out of my car and glanced around the parking lot. Edward wasn't there yet. Perfect! I walked as quickly as possible to my locker and stowed everything except the books I needed for my first period class. I headed over to his locker and leaned against it nonchalantly, waiting for him.

He walked in with that freak, Sandi. Honestly, why he spent so much time with her I'll never understand. He could do so much better, especially now that he was so fine. Why he even gave her a second glance I'll never know. Last year Jess and I spent some time putting her in her place. She could at least dress like she cared about her appearance.

Brushing a hand through my hair, I prepared a smile for both of them. I would play nice with her until I got what I wanted. Then I'd just tell Edward I didn't trust her and convince him she was trying to steal him away from me. It wouldn't take long for me to get him to dump his old friends and become friends with the jocks or if not the jocks at least the student council members. They were smart like he was. I was sure he could find some smart friends with more popular kids once we were dating.

"Excuse me, Lauren," he said and I laid a hand upon his hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on him and trying not to glare daggers at Sandi. She was standing there tittering about something she found funny.

Edward looked uncomfortable. I figured it was because of his annoying little friend. "Sure. What do you need?"

I took his arm and started leading him away from Sandi. The muscles in his arm were so strong. I could imagine how safe I'd feel with both his arms around me. I nearly squealed in delight at that thought. When we were far enough away, I let go of his arm in favor of laying my hand upon it and looking up into his eyes.

Why hadn't I noticed what a lovely shade of green they were before? They were so beautiful with their underlying golden tones. He was such a good looking guy. Mmmm...we'd look so good together at prom. I could see us both in a kelly green to bring out his eyes. It would be perfect and later we'd rent a hotel room somewhere. I could see our romance playing out before my eyes.

"I wondered if you had time to help me study after school. I'm not doing so well in math and could use a private tutor. We could study at my house," I remarked, batting my eyelashes at him, reeling him in.

He cleared his throat and took a step back, moving from my touch. "I'm sorry, Lauren. My time is limited because of the debate team. Perhaps you can find someone else to tutor you?" He said and I felt my lower lip jut out and quiver a little. "I have to go. I don't want to be late for first period."

With that, he left me standing there reeling from our encounter. It didn't go anything like I had imagined it. I'd have to try again. I stewed in class, coming up with another plan of action.

I forged a note at the end of first period. My mother wouldn't care. I made up some excuse about injuring myself and being unable to participate in gym for the day. I wanted to be sure I could slip out and wait for Edward at the exit to the guys' locker room.

It took a few minutes, but he finally emerged. I smiled and approached him. I could hear his friend, Ben, sniggering. Honestly, I had no idea what his friends' problems were. If I were being honest, I had no desire to find out either. I laid my hand upon his arm again and batted my lashes once more. "Edward, would you join me for lunch?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't turn me down a second time. We were meant to be after all.

He flushed and I thought for sure his answer was going to be yes. Instead I heard, "I'm sorry, Lauren. I already have plans for lunch."

This continued for two weeks. It had never taken me that long to get what I wanted. Edward seemed impervious to all my charms. Finally, I resorted to calling in the big guns.

"Jessica," I said, sighing afterward. "I need your help. Edward is still turning me down. I think we both need to approach him today after school. Neither of our individual efforts is having an effect upon him."

I was resigned to the fact that we were both going to have to pull out our best moves. It would have to wait until after school. I didn't want to be interrupted when we found ourselves in the janitor's closet or a classroom. At least the school would be mostly empty afterward. The three of us could have some privacy.

"Sure, Lauren," Jess replied. She was chewing gum and popping bubbles. She must have had a good night with whoever she had been with last night. I, on the other hand, felt completely frustrated. If this last attempt didn't work, I might resort to calling Eric. At least I would be able to siphon off some of this tension. I was really feeling bitchy.

Throughout the day, Jess and I refined our plans. I was really looking forward to the end of the school day. Finally, finally I would have Edward.

When the last bell rang, I raced to my locker. Once there, I dropped off my books and fixed my make-up and hair. This morning I'd decided to wear black capris and a kelly green top. It was my good luck charm for getting Edward to take me to prom. I looked incredible in the ensemble. Honestly, I had the body to pull off the skin tight clothes I wore. I don't know why Edward didn't fall for my charms or, at the very least, my body.

Jess and I waited for the corridors to empty out and made our way to Edward's locker. Thankfully, he was alone. We flanked him and he turned to see who was there.

"J-jessica, Lauren, how can I help you?" He asked, sounding nervous. He was so cute.

We pressed ourselves against his svelte body and started grinding against him. I reached beneath his shirt to feel the muscles beneath it. Oh, how I'd wanted to touch his body like this! I'd been patient, waiting so long for this.

"We were hoping something might be _up_ with you, Edward," I drawled out, winking at him as I did.

His face flushed and Jessica placed her hands up his shirt too. Like a choreographed dance, which of course it nearly was, Jess and I both began to move down and back up his legs. We truly were quite the pair when we worked together.

I vaguely noted that he wasn't touching us in return and normally boys responded the moment we started grinding against them, but Edward was barely at half-mast. I had intentionally brushed my hand against him to feel how much he desired me, only to be disappointed when I felt how soft he was.

Suddenly, I felt his hands near my breasts and pushed myself tighter against him. Now he must be feeling it. I glanced up into his face and it was beet red. He must be a virgin and slightly embarrassed about me being in control. He'd learn to enjoy it.

I vaguely noted that it felt like he was pushing instead of caressing, but that couldn't be the case. Why would he push me away? We were going to be the hottest couple in school by the end of the day tomorrow.

I didn't notice his friends until it was too late. Ben grabbed my arms and Gary grabbed Jessica's. Both of them pulled us away from Edward. Sandi, Angela, and Andrea all took protective stances in front of him. Andrea stood front and center with a vindictive looking smile upon her face while Sandi and Angela flanked her, standing slightly behind.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you both. I'll even use small words so you'll comprehend - that means understand- what I'm telling you," Andrea said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Leave Edward alone. He does not like you and he does not want you assaulting him in the hallway trying to take what isn't yours. He's tolerated your actions until now. Leave him be."

The boys let go of our arms and the six of them walked off then, laughing amongst each other. I had never been so humiliated before. Thankfully, it was only the eight of us in the hallways. I would show Edward. I didn't need him. My social status was higher than his and I didn't need to be dragged down by his geeky self.

Huffing, I led Jessica out to my car. Pulling out my phone, I placed a call to Tyler, one of Mike's friends. We'd been together before and I knew he was a good lay. Plus, he'd tell me he loved me when we were through. It helped that he was so popular. Maybe we'd get back together. It would definitely help me forget the loser Edward Masen was.


End file.
